Anivia/Strategy
Skill usage * basic combo is to place , place to block the opponent from escaping, and throw at in a line towards the edge of the wall to stun the opponent as they try to move. Follow up with an obvious . *It is generally recommended to time while under an allied tower or while you have your allies for protection. Do not count on your egg too much, when you are alone and not under a tower. Early levels enemies can normally auto attack you to death, because of the huge armor + magic resistance reduction. Try to be aggressive in teamfights, so you can deal good damage, be focused and let your team do the rest while they start working on your egg. **During the laning phase, use your auto-attacks to hide harassment attempts. Stand within attack range of an enemy champion, and auto-attack minions with . When the enemy doesn't expect it, launch a and charge straight at them; if you time it correctly, they will be chilled and stunned, and you'll be close enough to land a follow-up for lots of damage. * explosion Area of Effect is slightly bigger than the initial projectile's area, so try to hit the opponent twice with the spell by detonating it after it passes through them. *Use with to prolong enemies' presence in the area for several seconds. **In the jungle, the wall summoned by can completely block the path. Use that to your advantage to escape a gank or block an enemy from escaping. Remember that your allies can be blocked in/out as well so timing is essential. **In the jungle, can completely block the in its area. This allows you to kill it without taking any damage as it cannot reach melee range and attack. ** grants sight, you can cast it in a bush to safely check them. ** will grant assists if an enemy champion touches it before dying. Be careful of turrets targeting you if an enemy touches your wall. ** can also be used to stop Moakai's saplings from running by placing it on top of the sapling preventing it from running anywhere, or pushing a minion into it, causing it to re-assign its target. * deals very high damage if the target is chilled by either or , so try to time it correctly. *With proper timing, it is possible to use while is traveling to your target to chill the target and receive the double damage bonus for . *By concentrating on waves of minions, Anivia can consistently deal the largest total amount of damage during a game and get lots of gold by killing minions and keeping lanes moving. * is a great spell that can clear entire minion waves very quickly. Be sure to deactivate the spell when you don't need it, as it will quickly drain your mana. *Anivia's when landed with will deal double damage and then with short cooldown it can deal even more damage if your enemy is foolish to stay and takes and combo. * can be used to bait an enemy to commit to killing when your jungler ganks that lane. *In some higher elo streams, several players will block in the golem buff into it's area while soloing golem, to reduce the damage done to them. Build usage * early game is a very useful purchase as well to sustain your mana, along with the buff. Both can lead to effortless AoE farming and pushing. * is an excellent early game choice. It provides lots of mana, armor and cooldown reduction; making tanky with shorter cooldowns and more mana because uses mana all the time and she needs all three. *Due to the mechanic of and (you have to use both twice: to activate and to deactivate) she can gain bonus mana from twice per spell. Use them at the fountain while shopping to gain a few extra charges. * has no escaping abilities unless you have , buying a is one way to increase survivability. *A is a great item to help in her laning phase giving her some much needed health and mana. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies